


When Thirium Runs Cold

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Reverse!AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin, Android Hank, Gen, Human AU, Human Connor, Human RK900, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: New found evidence at a crime scene brings Hank, Connor, Gavin, and Nines back together again to work a cold case left behind by the twins' father. But a past fight threatens to ruin the investigation as Connor and Nines race to solve the case first.





	1. Old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii they're back! I promise I'm still going to do that Jericho story, and I'm trying to come up with a storyline for Kara and crew as well. But I missed my boy Nines so I've decided to start on this, too! Hopefully it won't take as long to write as the last one XD

Nines glanced over his shoulder, watching the shadow of Gavin moving through the curtains. He snickered, turning back to lean over the guardrail. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the cigarette he had stashed there earlier. He pulled his lighter from his pocket and flicked the flame on.

“What are you doing?”

Nines startled, spinning around. He flew his arms out to the side, the cigaret loosening from his grip and falling the four stories down to the ground. Gavin was standing by the door, arms crossed, foot tapping against the balcony. 

“Uh.” Nines looked between his open hand and the lighter, which had gone out in the spin. “I was just, uh, getting some fresh air.” He gave Gavin a wide smile.

“Mhm.” Gavin stepped forward, holding one hand out, gesturing with his fingers a bit.

Nines deflated a little. He nodded over the side of the balcony. “It fell.” Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. “What? That’s all I had, honest!” Gavin gave him a disappointed frown. Nines gasped and placed his hand over his chest. “You don’t believe me?”

Gavin shook his head and walked forward. He grabbed Nines’ other arm and pulled it forward, pushing the sleeve up and revealing the backup cigarette he had stashed there. Nines frowned as Gavin snapped it in half and dropped it to the floor.

“Honestly,” Gavin said. “I don’t see why you continue such dreadful habits.”

Nines shrugged. “I guess I’m just a bad, bad boy.” He stepped closer, sly smile on his face. “Guess you’ll just have to punish me.” He shook his head slightly and rubbed one of Gavin’s arms. 

The android was not impressed. He stepped back, shrugging with his hands out to the side. “I guess your punishment will have to be not hearing the message I just got from Hank.”

Nines pouted. “You, uh, you heard from him? How...how is he?”

Gavin smiled softly at him. “They’re both fine.”

Nines scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away. “Like I care.”

Gavin chuckled softly. “Well, he said they found some unique evidence at a new crime scene that may interest you.”

Nines glanced at him. “Oh, yeah? They find Connor’s big ass head?”

“Seriously? Are you still upset about that?”

“No.” Nines scoffed. “Of course not.” He scoffed again. “Why would I?”

“Right. Well, do you wanna hear what they found or not?”

Nines pouted, shrinking down a bit. “Yeah, fine, whatever.”

“A hair.”

Nines blinked at him. “That is the single most interesting thing ever found at a crime scene I’m so glad you told me.”

Gavin laughed. “It’s who the hair belongs to that’s the interesting thing.”

“Then why didn’t you lead with that, hm? Who is it?”

“Does the name Oakley Magdalena ring any bells?”

“What?” Nines dropped his arms, certain that the name Gavin gave him had to be a trick or some kind of cruel lie. “That’s impossible.”

“Well it’s not. Hank just called me to let you know.”

“Of course,” Nines said, resuming his pouting mode. “That little jerk couldn’t be bothered to tell me.”

Gavin sighed. “He’s your brother, Nines. You gotta let it go.”

“He’s the one who has to let it go! I’m totally over it.”

“Obviously.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “So are we going or not?”

“Going?”

“To Detroit? To work the case?”

“Oh. Uh. C-can we?”

“I’ve already asked the captain. He said we could take the time off to go help, considering your work on the case already. You and Connor know it better than anyone else.”

Nines sighed. He turned to lean over the railing, looking down at the lowly-lit grass below. “Yeah. I guess. I mean, that case was our dad’s biggest regret. They day Fowler closed it was the worst.”

Gavin slid up next to him, placing a hand on his back. “Well, now gives you the opportunity to finish it for him.”

“Yeah. Hey. YEAH! That jerk! I bet Connor didn’t tell me so he could solve it all on his own the big idiot! Well I’ll show him. C’mon Gav. We’re gonna go to Detroit and solve it first!”


	2. Crime Scene

Connor sighed, glancing up at the disturbance. Nines and Gavin were by the door, a small swarm of officers crowding around them, chatting. Hank was there, of course, having been one of the first to greet them, a big smile on his face.

Connor grumbled and sank back into his chair, clicking through the evidence files they had. It had been so strange, seeing that name again. Oakley Magdalena. He must have heard it a thousand times when he first joined the force. It had been a big story, too. A serial killer was one thing. But a serial killer that only targeted public school teachers and posted the acts of it on social media was another thing all together.

Connor sighed and scratched at his head. It just didn’t make sense. What was this guy doing at their crime scene? The woman who had been murdered didn’t match his target list at all, not to mention he hadn’t been seen or heard from for over a decade.

“Don’t think too hard,” an annoyingly familiar voice said. “You might break something.”

Connor scowled, biting his lip and not giving Nines the satisfaction. If he wanted to come running back to Detroit to work this case, fine. But that didn’t mean Connor had to work with him. 

There was a sharp slap to the back of his head and Connor spun around, fire in his eyes. Nines was looking at him expectantly, then sighed and turned away.

“Damn,” he said. “I was hoping his face would stick like that.”

“What is your problem?” Connor asked, not looking at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I wasn’t held enough as a baby,” Nines said, sighing dramatically.

Connor rolled his eyes at him. To think he had used to actually miss that idiot.

“Well, we should probably catch Nines and Gavin up on the case,” Hank suggested, standing close by, ever the diplomat.

“Sure,” Connor said, turning back to his computer. “Whatever.”

The three waited for a minute. When Connor didn’t pay them any more attention, Hank started talking.

“The victim was found dead in her apartment by her 22 year old daughter. The front door was locked and there was no sign of a forced entry. All of the windows were shut and locked as well. She suffered a blow to the head but died of blood loss from the wound. Coroners suspected she was there at least two days before she was found.”

“Everything was locked up?” Nines asked.

Hank nodded. “Our lead suspect right now would be her boyfriend. His name is Roscoe Jones and he’s currently missing.”

Nines nodded. “That makes sense, he could have locked the door on his way out. What about the hair of our guy? Where did that come from?”

“It was found inside the victim’s blouse,” Hank told them. 

“Well, well, well, Hank,” Nines said, leaning on Gavin a bit and smirking. “Exactly what were you doing looking in her blouse for in the first place?”

Hank startled and stepped back a bit. “I-it wasn’t me!” Nines laughed and Hank sighed, his body relaxing a bit. “How do you deal with him?” Hank asked.

Gavin shrugged, shaking his head a bit. “I have no idea.”

“Okay, well, we should take a spin through the crime scene,” Nines announced.

“We already did that,” Connor mumbled, glancing over briefly.

“Yeah? Well we’re going to do it better. C’mon, Gav.” He grabbed Gavin’s arm and pulled him out of the station.

-

“Wow,” Nines said, stepping through the tape into the apartment. “This place is like...clean. And I mean like, really, really clean. Like, I’ve never seen anything this clean in my whole entire life.”

Gavin nodded, also taking in the spic and span surfaces, the perfectly arranged furniture, and the distinct lack of murder scene scent. “According to the daughter, this Mr. Jones was quite the germaphobe. Even when they went out somewhere he was always cleaning up the place.”

Nines humphed and looked down at the large blood stain on the other-wise perfectly white carpet. He shook his head at it and started walking further into the apartment, glancing in at the different rooms.

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked, trailing after him.

“Checking the windows,” Nines told him.

“Hank said they were all locked.”

“Yeah, but Connor could have missed something.”

Gavin groaned and stuck close by as Nines inspected the windows. Gavin stopped when they reached the two in the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” Nines asked, stopping in the door frame, watching Gavin watch the windows.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Ah now, come on.” Nines stepped back over and wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “You’re weird mechanical gut’s never been wrong before.”

“It’s just,” Gavin tilted his head at the first window, “the lock on this window is closed tighter than the others.”

“Tighter?”

Gavin nodded at the other window. Nines inspected the lock on it. It was down about ¾ of the way. Enough to lock the window, but not fully closed. The one Gavin was looking at was closed all the way.

Nines shrugged. “So...I mean, does that mean something?”

Gavin frowned and unlocked the window. He went to lock it again, noticing a slight click when the window was locked. He looked at it. It was in that same ¾ position. He knew there was something there, he just wasn’t sure what.

“Oh, I can see all kinds of gears turning in that brain of yours,” Nines said. “What can I do to help?”

“Do you have any string?”

“Uh, no. Oh! But here!” Nines reached to the inside of his shirt and started tugging. He pulled out a piece of thread and handed it over. “This work?”

Gavin nodded at him and opened the window, stepping out onto the fire escape. Nines watched him as he loosely tied the thread to the middle of the lock mechanic, feeding the thread through as he closed the window. Gavin smiled and Nines knew he was onto something.

Gavin slowly started to pull on the thread, the lock mechanic moving down with it. There was the click but the thread was still attached. Gavin kept pulling, moving the lock down further and tighter until the thread slipped off, slipping right out under the window.

Gavin held the string up and beamed inside at Nines. Nines chuckled, bouncing up to the window.

“Nice!” He said.

“Let me back in,” Gavin told him.

“What?” Nines asked, sly smile on his face.

“Nines,” Gavin growled.

Nines put a hand to his ear, mouthing the words ‘I can’t hear you’. Then he caught a glimpse of Gavin’s face. It was his you-won’t-get-sex-for-a-month-unless-you-do-as-I-say face. Nines shuddered and opened the window, helping Gavin crawl back through.

“You’re a genius,” Nines said, placing a kiss to Gavin’s cheek.

The android blushed a little but turned away. “We should let Hank and Connor know.”

“Or,” Nines suggested. “We don’t do that.”

“What?”

“All I’m saying is they still think the boyfriend did it cause he had a key to the apartment, right? Well, this proves it could very well be some other person. Another person going by the name of Oakley Magdalena.”

“Which is why we should tell them,” Gavin said. “Nines, this isn’t some kind of game. These are real people. If Magdalena had an issue here, Mr. Jones and the victim’s daughter could be in real trouble.”

“Right! Exactly! See, they’re already looking for Mr. Jones. So why not let them keep doing it. They’re bound to find him eventually, and then we can look for our guy while they’re keeping him safe.”

“Nines, no.”

“Please? Oh please, oh please, oh please?” Nines grabbed Gavin’s sleeve, tugging a bit. 

“I’m telling Hank,” Gavin said, simple as that.

Nines frowned, releasing his arm. “You’re no fun.”

“Fun doesn’t belong at a crime scene.”

“Fun belongs everywhere.”

Gavin shook his head at him and walked away. He really didn’t know how he dealt with him.


End file.
